Forum:Alatreon Guide by AnimalKirby (Resources)
Guide Made By: AnimalKirby (Inspired and improved from Manlyman) Guide for: Alatreon Game: MH3 Rank: Rank 46+ Weapon Type: Recommended> Aquamatic "Longshot", Aquamatic "Needler" + Light Frame, Aquamatic "Spark" - Armor: Recommended> Rhenoplos+ Armor & Jhen Mohran+ Vest Skills: Recoil Down +2, Crag S LV1 Up, Speed Eating +1 Resistance: +20 Fire, -10 Thunder, +10 Dragon Jhen Mohran+ Skills: Clust S All Up, Recoil Down +1, Recovery Spd +1, Combination -5% Resistance: +20 Fire, +10 Water, -15 Ice, +10 Thunder, -20 Dragon - Guide: Content Pending = Basics = This guide was made to increase the number of rewards at the end of the quest by breaking as much parts off Alatreon as possible. Past experience with Alatreon is greatly suggested for this tatic require judgement on your part as well. Offensive Defensive The first thing you want do when the cutscene ends is scrolls to the left and quickly use your smoke bomb before detection. This allows you get prepared for the battle without being detected by Alatreon. This is the best time to get your items buff and food items. You may need to use a second smoke bomb if you still need extra time to move a good distance away from Alatreon. Alatreon has two main attacks it will being using while on the ground. The first being its dragon dash attack. To avoid this, just make sure you dodge roll to the left or right early instead of dodging at the last second. Alatreon will not change direction when dashing towards you unless you are great distance away from it.Next up is the fireball attack, it usually aims this attack to explode right infront of you, so quickly dodge backwards when you see him moving his head down. This attack will also hit you while it is still in the air, so mind your distance when you're right under it. Next is its flying attacks, which should not be problem if you flash bomb him correctly. Otherwise, you probably will want to be very careful when attempting to attack. It has a flight move that is likely to hit you, because it quickly fly across the ground, inflicting thunderblight if you get hit. It also has a grand ice storm, and for this attack you will want to put away your weapon and run. You can tell it is going to use his grand ice storm when he flys very high into the air and unleashes its ice breath. Its regular ice breath will be used in a sweeping manner, and is generally easy to dodge. It finally ends its flying session with a pounce. = Items = *2 Smoke Bomb *5 Flashbombs *Farcaster *3 Armorskin, 3 Mega Armorskin if possible. *10 Megapotions, 10 Potions *3 Well-Done Steak *5 Cool Drink *1 Max Potion *Materials(listed below) Ammo Your ammo should consist of only crag, clust, and para shots. You should also bring materials to combine during the quest. Its helpful if you can get a teamate to help out and hold extra ammo for you, but this is not mandatory and should be done during the quest at your own risk. Combinations: Bone Husk L + Scatterfish = Clust 3 Bone Husk S + Wyvern Claw = Clust 2 Huskberry + Bomberry = Clust 1 Bone Husk L + Bomb Arowana = Crag 3 Bone Husk S + Burst Arowana = Crag 2 Huskberry + Burst Arowana = Crag 1 = Weapon Infomation = No matter what weapon you use, its always recommended to upgrade, atleast lvl 5, your weapons before you headout with them. But in this case, your not exspected to be able to upgrade quite often. Aquamatic "Longshot" |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} |- | Cost: N/A Materials: *1 Ancientshard (random) or *1 Hunter King Coin *2 Rathalos Coin *2 Barioth Coin |} Aquamatic "Spark" |align="center" valign="top" rowspan="2"| |align="center" valign="top" rowspan="2"| |} |- |valign="top"| Cost: N/A Materials: 1 Rustshard |} Aquamatic "Needler" Note: There is no frame part (Light frame is being used as a substitution) |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |valign="top" align="center" rowspan="2"| |} Rapid Fires Pellet S Lv1 and Crag S Lv1 |- | Attack: 156 ~ 276 Weight: 30 (Medium) Range: 0.90 Affinity: 10% Slots: OO Reload: Abv. Average Recoil: Average Deviation: None |} NOTE: Requires the Stock Codex from Argosy Ship Captain's Rare ★3 Trades NOTE: Requires the Barrel Codex from Argosy Ship Captain's Rare ★2 Trades = Armor Infomation = All armor is exspected to be fully upgraded. Armor choosen is intented to prevent 1-Hit KOs, not repeated attacks. Decorations choosen are to be used to your benefit. If a talisman fills its purporse, feel free to edit your own equipment. Decorations: This set is intended for Rhenoplos+ Armor. *6 ClustPlus Jewel *1 CragPlus Jewel This set is intended for Jhen Mohran+ Armor. *5 CragPlus Jewel *1 Professor Jewel = Strategy =